1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery loading mechanism for loading a battery such as, e.g., a 3 V lithium battery or the like into a camera.
2. Related Background Art
FIG. 6 illustrates, e.g., this type of conventional battery loading mechanism of a camera. Referring to FIG. 6, a battery chamber 1 is so formed in a camera body M as to have a size corresponding to a loadable battery. An insertion port 2 is formed on one end (lower side in FIG. 6) of the battery chamber 1 and may be opened from outside of battery chamber 1. This insertion port 2 is covered with an openable/closable battery cover 3. A negative electrode contact member 4 is provided on the other end side (upper side in FIG. 6), i.e., on an inner side opposite to the insertion port 2. On the other hand, a positive electrode contact member 5 is provided inwardly of the battery cover 3. In an example shown in FIG. 6, the negative electrode contact member 4 is composed of a conical coil spring or a plate spring. The positive electrode contact member 4 is composed of a conductor plate.
FIGS. 2A to 2C Prior Art illustrate a conventional battery which may be loaded by the battery loading mechanism shown in FIG. 6. Referring to FIGS. 2A to 2C, the numeral 6 designates a battery such as, e.g., a 3 V lithium battery or the like. The battery 6 has a positive electrode terminal 6a protruding from one end portion (upper end portion in FIG. 2B). A negative electrode terminal 6b is so provided as to be recessed in the other end portion (lower end portion in FIG. 2B) of the battery 6. The other end portion, exclusive of the negative electrode terminal 6b, of the battery is a non-conductor portion 6c.
With reference now to FIGS. 2A-2C and FIG. 6, the battery 6 illustrated in FIGS. 2A to 2C is inserted into the mechanism of FIG. 6 from an insertion port 2 and loaded into the battery chamber 1 with its negative electrode terminal 6b inserted first. When the insertion port 2 is closed by the battery cover 3 after the battery 6 has been loaded into the battery chamber 1, the negative electrode terminal 6b of the battery 6 contacts the negative electrode contact member 4, while the positive electrode terminal 6a contacts the positive electrode contact member 5. Then, a predetermined contact-point pressure is obtained when the negative electrode contact member 4 is elastically deformed by the negative electrode terminal 6b. Further, when the battery cover 3 is opened to replace the battery, the battery 6 is ejected out of the insertion port 2 by a spring force from the negative electrode contact member 4, and, thus, the battery can be easily replaced.
On the other hand, when the battery 6 is loaded with the positive electrode terminal 6a inserted first, the positive electrode terminal 6a can be brought into contact with the negative electrode contact member 4. However, since the negative electrode terminal 6b is so formed as to be more recessed than the non-conductor member 6c, the positive electrode contact member 5 is not allowed to contact the negative electrode terminal 6b. The electric circuit is thereby protected without charging the electric circuit of the camera with the electricity, even when the battery 6 is loaded in the reverse direction.
If the camera is equipped with a metal casing, it is preferable that the casing is grounded (GND), and, therefore, that the battery 6 is loaded with the positive electrode terminal 6a inserted first. In this case, when the construction shown in FIG. 6 is applied, it follows that the positive electrode contact member 5, composed of a conductor plate, is provided in the inner part of the battery chamber. It also follows that the battery cover 3 is provided with a conical coil spring and the negative electrode contact member 4 is composed of a plate spring.
If the coil spring and the plate spring protrude from the battery cover 3, there exists a possibility in which the coil spring or the like (negative electrode contact member 4) are caught by clothes of the photographer when replacing the battery 6 by opening the battery cover 3, and this hiders the replacement of the battery. Further, the positive electrode contact member 5 composed of the conductor plate is provided in the inner part of the battery chamber 1, and hence, there can not be obtained such an effect that the battery 6 is, as in the case of the structure shown in FIG. 6, ejected out of the insertion port 2 when opening the battery cover 3.